Fatum
by Beckydaspatz
Summary: Sequel to Arbitrium...Fate is always laughing at them, rearing it's ugly head as soon as happiness calls. Spuffy ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: So I'm back. Taking a break from oneshots and going to work on the sequel to Arbitrium. This one is probably going to be a bit (okay a lot) darker than before. There will still be plenty of Spuffy, but be on the lookout for Angelus. Set almost directly after the end of Arbitrium. Thanks for reading and God bless

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't make money off of it. I just enjoying writing for it.

There were four things Buffy realized simutaneously, one thought rolling in after the other. The first, was his voice. It had risen three octives and was a panicked shriek that could be heard above the din of the battle. His voice that was screaming her name. The second was the demon she could hear stomping behind her, the glint of a hefty ax caught in the corner of her eye. The third was that she needed to move, NOW, or she would be cleaved in two. The fourth was that she was not going to be able to move fast enough…not nearly fast enough to avoid the devastion that was hurtling in the air. She watched as the weapon, almost in slow motion, made a wide arc in the arm, blade speeding towards it's target… which just so happened to be her. She whipped her head around, trying to lock eyes with Spike one last time, to convey what she felt in a single smile. She felt a shoulder dig into her gut as she was knocked to the ground, ax catching on her shoulder and tearing away a chunk of skin and sinew with it.

She cried out as she smashing into the pavement, gravel cutting into the fresh wound. She lay unmoving for a moment, trying to breath through the pain as Spike rushed to her side. "Buffy!" he yelled, dropping down besides her in the rain, watching as red poured down past her body. She gazed up at him, eyes misted with tears. He tenderly cupped her face in his hand. "Buffy, love, let me see it." He whispered, gently. She rolled over on her side, hissing in succession with him as a white hot pain blurred her vision momentarily. "Everyone fall back!" Angel roared from the distance as a clattering of weapons and feet retreating could be heard. Angel was also at her side, concern darkening his eyes. "Buffy," he breathed. "I'm okay." She told both of them, pushing herself up to a sitting position. "I'm ok…" her words caught in her throat as she saw Faith lying several feet away.

The demon had been neatly disposed off, head wretched off of its shoulders, but not before taken a victim with it. "Faith." Buffy whispered, hand covering her mouth in horror. Angel and Spike followed her gaze. The brunette had been sliced deep, blood and more important bits of her spilling out into the street. "No." Angel said, racing to her. He dropped to his knees, pulling her into his lap with one hand and trying to force her contents back into her with another hand. Her lashes batted against her face weakly as she moaned in protest. "Your gonna be fine Faith." He stated, sweeping her up into his arms. "Oh God Faith." Buffy mumbled, leaning into Spike's shoulder for support. "Come on Angel, we don't have a lot of time…" Spike broke off. "If she's going to make it." Angel turned, nodding grimly. "Let's go."

Buffy tried to keep up with them. Her feet created a rhythm of sloshing and thudding as she raced towards the hotel. She fell behind, once and then twice until the blond vampire appeared at her side. " You ok?" "Don't worry about me, just take care of Faith." She forced the noise between gritted teeth. Spike eyed her, tensing as he followed the trail of blood behind her. "Buffy," he started, placing a hand on her uninjured shoulder. She almost fell at the touch of contact with him. His hand broke into her pattern of counting her steps. Her eyes met his, he smiled tightly at her. "It's just a scratch Spike." "I know," he paused taking her hand in his. She took strength from his touch as her feet quickened, a few hundred feet away from the save haven now.

She mentally took note of every survivor she passed, trying only to concentrate on two things. The distance to shelter, two hundred feet away, looking astonishingly beautiful for a old beat up hotel. And the hand that was clutching in hers, fingers anchoring her to conscious, soft voice murmering nonsensical words of comfort. He knew just as well as she did that things were bad, they were very bad. One hundred feet now. Angel had already crossed into the threshhold, barking orders at Willow, every emotion flitting across his face as he raced to save the other Slayer. "Everything's going to be okay pet." She loved him so much in that moment, searching his blue eyes as she could feel her consciousness tinged black at the edges. She loved him so much…even if he was lying.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Back for more...second chapter here we come!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just playing with them for a bit.

Angel paced the floor, half mad with worry, trying not to flinch every time a monstrous roar would sound from just outside the hotel. He bunched his fists at his sides, released them and then bunched them again...tension rolling off of him in waves. Willow placed a hand on his shoulder softly. "She'll be okay Angel. Try and relax."

He ignored her words, choosing to concentrate on what he could control. "The barrier?" he questioned tightly. "Oh yeah! No worries, it's up and running, fully functional and honky dory." he cracked a small grin at her enthusiasm. "Sorry Willow, it's just been..." he broke off, lowering himself to the nearest chair, running a hand over his weary face. "Apocalypses can make you cranky. Specially when there is always more than the one." she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "I'm worried." he whispered. As Willow punched his arm lightly. "You have a whole army of Slayers, an uber witch working her mojo, a blue demony thing..what's her story anyway?" "It's a long one." "Anyway what do you have to worry about?" Angel sighed, meeting her eyes, staring past her to the vampire tending to his Slayer. "Just little things I guess."

"Did I fall asleep?" Buffy groaned, stretching out her body on the couch. Spike chuckled slightly "Yeah, just for a bit." She fingered the black knot on her shoulder, meeting his gaze. "Is this your handiwork?" "Everyone else was a bit preoccupied. Had to make due." She smiled at him widely. "You ruined your shirt for me?" She traced the cuts on his arms soothingly, other hand mapping out the bruises across his torso. " Do you need someone to patch you up?" he smirked at her. "These?Nah...barely even feel them." She leaned in, kissing one of his particularly deep cuts. "Um...Buffy," He was flustered , almost embarrassed at the affection. "Anything else I can kiss and make better?" he smiled knowingly at her. "Oh I can think of a few things." A loud cough to their side made both of them jump.

Dawn was standing with her arms crossed, glaring disapprovingly at the couple. "You guys SO need to get a room." "Dawn, remember the conversation about how my personal relationships are just that...personal?" "Well if they are your personal relationships you don't need to be getting it on on the couch of a hotel with about seventy people watching." "They could stand to learn a thing or two." Spike interjected as Dawn fixed her gaze on him. "And you...we need to have words." Spike looked bewildered at Buffy who shrugged her shoulders. "Your on your own with that one." Suddenly Spike looked terrified.

Illryia was standing in the shadows, rotating her shoulders in slow circles until it popped back into it's rightful place. "That sounded like it hurt." a male said from beside her. "The pain was miniscule and brief." she replied, taking in his features. "You are missing an eye." she stated, tilting her head at him in speculation. "What? Shit! I wonder where I put it." he laughed softly. "You jest." "Yeah, I jest." "I do not find you humorous." the male shook his head. "Well it was worth a shot." he stated, walking out of the shadows and into the fray.

Giles exited out from the room, rolling his sleeves back down as Angel crossed to him. "How is she?" "Resting. She's lost a lot of blood and she is not out of the woods yet." "But she's going to," "Make it yes. We will need to ensure that she can have a recovery period." "Willow said the barrier will hold." "I should hope so, our very lives depend on it." Buffy came bounding up at that moment. "Geez Giles, your always so doom and gloom." Giles sighed heavily. "Buffy in case you have failed to notice our predicament, we are **surrounded **by gloom and doom." "Yeah but we have to stay positive for the troops." Angel cut into the conversation. "Can I see her?" Giles opened his mouth to speak, stopped at he watched Buffy lay an hand on Angels' arm. "Actually guys, I was wondering if I could see her," she paused, looking up into Angel's eyes. "Just for a minute." Angel nodded. "Yeah. That's fine with me." "Me as well. But when you are done we will need to convene. Talk battle strategy, regroup," Buffy rolled her eyes lovingly at her aged Watcher. "Yeah okay Giles, I'll try to contain my excitement until we can do that." she retorted sarcastically, pushing past him and into the room. Xander ran up to Angel and Giles. "Whoa! Did you guys see the dragon outside?" The stoic vampire and elder man exchanged annoyed looks, choosing to ignore Xander.

Faith was taking in shuddering breaths, looking wan and pasty against the burgundy sheet that covered the lower half of her body. Buffy felt a sob catch in her throat, taking the brunette Slayers hand in her own. "You saved my life Faith..." she laughed quietly, thinking about a lifetime ago when the girl had saving her from Trick. She sighed, tears leaking out and down her face. "Your getting good at that." Faith coughed once, a violent sound accompanying the blondes tears. "Damn B, is this a lifetime movie, or what?" she laughed. "You're awake?" "A little hard to get good rest when you have an assload of people outside stomping around..." she pushed herself up to a sitting position. "Not to mention the noise going on outside of the hotel." Buffy looked up at her. "Yeah it's getting pretty grumbly out there." "Just lets me know what's coming." she let out a breathe as she said this, shifting with a wince of pain. "Are you okay?" "Just a gaping stomach wound..." she hissed. "I'll be fine." Buffy rose from the side of her bed. "Well I should let you get some rest." "There's no rest for the wicked." she muttered, trying to get up. "Faith! You have to give yourself some time heal." Buffy stated, placing her hand on her shoulder, putting the slightest bit of pressure on it. "There is no time B! That was just round one...round two is right around the corner," she met Buffys' wide worried eyes. "Are you ready for it?" Buffy's replied caught in her throat as a thunderous crash and the tinkling of glass sounded from the opposing room.

Afterword: Dun Dun DUN! Stay tuned :)


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: And now for chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Same as Always: P

Buffy burst from the room, poised and ready for a fight. She circled the figure in the center of the room, noticing as Angel crossed to it. He looked angry as he pulled the figure to his face. "I told you to GO HOME." He growled as the person shook glass from his brown hair. "Yeah and you expected me to listen why?" "Dammit Connor!" the vampire shoved the other male harshly. "I don't want you in this fight." "I can help!" he cried as Buffy watched them perplexed. "No, you can go home! Like I told you to before." Angel and the young man were staring each other down, neither budging from their position. Buffy waved a hand in the air. "Um…hi. Care to tell the rest of us what is going on?" she questioned.

"So you," she paused pointing at Angel. "And Darla made him." She spun back around to point a finger at Connor. "Yeah. That's the cliff notes version." Angel replied."Bit of understatement." Spike scoffed as Buffy whirled on him. "And you knew!" he flinched momentarily. "Um…yeah. Peaches was feeling like sharing, let's not make a thing of it." "And you didn't think to, oh I don't know tell me!" Spike shrugged a shoulder. "Wasn't my tale to tell love." "And I didn't share anything with him, he wouldn't leave my office until I told him. " Spike smirked at Angel. "Right. So the drinks, and late night talks meant nothing to you then?" Buffy and Angel turned and bit out simultaneously. "Shut up Spike!" He lifted his mouth in a smirk leaning in towards them. "Well that's a rub init? I can think of a time when neither of you had any complaints about this mouth and it's _various _skills." Angel immediately dropped his gaze looking slightly embarrassed, but Buffy just made a sound that was a mix of a scoff and a chuckle as she grabbed her beloved vampires' hand. "You're a pig Spike." she replied, affectionately squeezing the digits coiled around her own.

Angel grabbed Connor by his arm moving off to the side so he could avoid having to watch Spike and Buffy. "I meant what I said," he warned as Connor shook him off. "So did I, I can help," "And how exactly do you think you can help?" Angel inquired. "Dad, things are bad right now...really bad. You have a dragon outside and a hell of a lot of demons or whatever the hell is outside. You look like you could use all the help you can get." Angel huffed in response, letting out a resigned sigh. "Fine. Stay. But you do what I say when I say it, got it." Connor gave a mock salute and added. "Aye aye captain." as his father tried to suppress a groan. "I mean it Connor," "Okay Dad, if it will stop you from having an aneurism, then rest easy, you're the boss." The older man gave a small grateful smile, giving his son a pat on the arm. "I'm glad you're here Connor." His gaze shifted momentarily to the broken skylight above. "But bursting in through the skylight...It's a bit dramatic, don't you think?" Connor rolled his eyes at the question. "Well your front door was kinda blocked by the army of hell."

Connor and Angel's banter was cut short by a petite hand thrust in between. "Sorry to interrupt the bonding moment, but I wanted to officially introduce myself, I'm Buffy. Nice to meet you." She coupled her introduction with a giant smile as Connor placed his hand in her own. "I'm Connor." his eyes traveled the length of her body as he smiled at her. "You have your fathers' smile." he blushed, his grin growing a little wider. "Well, I'm off to convene with Giles and talk battle strategies." Her eyes met Angels' for the briefest second before she turned and walked away.

He watched her with fascination, puzzled that he could see all of her teenager features and her adult features mixing together to make a new face. A face he knew that he both loved and didn't know at all. Life had a funny way of changing all the things he loved. His eyes scanned the warriors, dozens of Slayer he had never seen before, Xander giving battle instructions, Illyria, regarding the group with interest, Willow, looking spent, Giles, checking injuries, and Faith up and walking around. His gaze did a double take as he ran over to her side. "Faith, what the hell are you doing up?" his tone was a mixture of anger and concern as she waved him off. "Damn Angel, you sound like B. Im fine. Five by five." she moved one step, faltered, then fell. Angel caught her on his arm, pulling her into his side. "You don't look fine Faith." "Okay you caught me, but I don't have time to be hurt and you don't have time to play nursemaid." she grumbled, straightening. "Willow's barrier will hold for a little while. Give you time to catch your breath." He said, staring down at her. "Can't. Slayer. Miles to go Angel."

she smiled weakly at him, brushing back sweat soaked hair. Angels' hand replaced her own as she started at the sudden coolness on her skin. "Faith, you're hot." she chuckled under her breath. "Tell me something I don't know." "I mean it Faith..." "Look Angel if it will get you off my ass, I'll go talk to Willow, get her to patch me up. Not much for the magic mojo but," "It will." he nodded. "Fine, lead the way."

Spike watched as the brunette paced in front of him, he wanted to say something, but he knew better than to break into her concentration. Finally she turned and crossed her arms, leaning up against the marble counter. "I'm mad at you." she said softly. Spike nodded in agreement. "Well I didn't think you were very taken with me Nibblet, what with all the glaring." "I wasn't glaring!" she declared. "If looks could kill I would setting up shop in a dust buster right now." she laughed in spite of herself, giggling slightly before her face turned back to its solemn mask. "No making me laugh Spike! I'm upset." "Yeah I can see that." "You didn't tell me you were alive..." she broke off, hands falling to her sides. "Me...do you know how that makes me feel?" Spike opened his mouth to respond as Dawn plowed on. "Like crap! Like you didn't care about me at all, like we weren't friends at all," her eyes started to fill with tears as Spike shook his head. "We were friends Bit, we are," "Then why?" "We didn't exactly leave on the best of terms, wasn't sure if I should tell anyone, then Buffy came and found me, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Sorry that I hurt your feelings." he tried to reach for her, as her eyes found his. "I'm glad you're back Spike. I missed you." she whispered before launching herself into his arms and gripping him in a bear hug. Spike let out a relieved sigh as his arms held her to him. "I missed you to Dawn."

"And you can't stand him...Him! The guy who is hugging my sister and helping save the world again, you hate him." Buffy stated as a exasperated Watcher swiped his glasses from his face. "Buffy for God's sake there are more important things going on than you needing my approval for Spike. People are dying, there are demons on the front porch, and there is still more calamity to come. The armies of hell are storming the gates and..." he sighed heavily, leaning into her. "I am absolutely confounded on your choice of a partner! I mean he smokes, he drinks, he is obnoxious. " he rubbed his eyes wearily as Buffy took his arm. "There is more to him than that. He's..." "I do apologize for going down that road Buffy. If we survive this apocalypse then we will have time to discuss your questionable choice of company. For now, can we please just," she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry Giles, everything is going to be okay." He looked down at her fondly, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. A loud growl wailed from the front of the hotel followed by the clash of steel and a chorus of panicked screams. Giles locked eyes with his Slayer "Perhaps we shouldn't say that phrase in the midst of an apocalypse." her only reply was a quickening of her feet as she raced out of the room.

A.W.: Geez these introductions are kicking my ass, I have so much I want to put in a chapter, but then half of it ends up going to the way side. Also...Should I have Gunn die or live? I need some feedback Asap. I have never had to write him so it would be a challenge. Let me know what you think. Stay tuned!...Please :)


End file.
